


things unsaid

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [45]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drunkenness, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam is always prone to oversharing when drunk. Yugyeom, meanwhile, keeps quiet about his own feelings. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	things unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> Thank you to R & S for betaing!  
> I have a few potential storylines for Yugyeom & Bambam in mind for this AU. This one is my current favorite, but I might change my mind, so I'm thinking of this a theoretical installment rather than one set in stone. I want to wrap up a few storylines before I start anything for a new set of characters, but I was too tempted by this particular idea to resist.

Yugyeom holds his alcohol better than almost anyone else who goes to these parties. Sometimes Bambam does okay, too, but sometimes it hits him like a freight train.

Tonight is one of the latter.

Yugyeom finally finds Bambam on the couch he’d flopped onto at some point and nudges him. “Time to go. Where’s your shirt?”

Bambam blinks up at him. “Where’s Hyuk?” he slurs.

Yugyeom frowns at the thought of Bambam’s big. He’d been hoping Bambam would have forgotten he exists, but he should have known better. There’s probably not enough alcohol in the world for that. “Around.”

“Oh.” Bambam slowly sits up. “Do I have a shirt?”

Yugyeom looks away from the faded marks on Bambam’s abdomen, though not quickly enough to imagine how they got there. To imagine himself—no, he’s promised himself he won’t think about it, even though he seems to be breaking that promise every other minute. 

“Uh. We’ll find it later.” Unless they don’t. Yugyeom’s sure that somewhere in the Kappa Tau house is a closet full of clothes people have left behind at these things. This won’t even be the first time Bambam’s gone home missing something. But Yugyeom’s not going to think about that, either. “Let’s just go.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I like Hyuk,” Bambam says out of nowhere just after they’re out of the Kappa Tau house, Yugyeom trudging toward the dorm with Bambam securely on his back.

Yugyeom snorts. “I know.”

“But Jackson’s the best. And hot. Don’t you think he’s hot?”

“He is,” Yugyeom admits. 

“The hottest,” Bambam brags. He’s quiet for a second, then adds, “Jackson keeps saying Hyuk’s my new favorite, but he’s _not_ , Jackson is…”

“I know,” Yugyeom reassures him, and Bambam makes a contented noise that does not give Yugyeom any thoughts and presses his face against the back of Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“I like Mark, too,” Bambam adds.

Yugyeom snorts. “Finally.” It had taken Bambam a few months at Cartwright before he’d stopped circling warily around Mark and had learned to get along with him. Yugyeom, on the other hand, had gotten along with Mark from the instant he was assigned to be Mark’s little. Yugyeom hadn’t understood why Bambam didn’t like Mark at first, and had held it against him until he realized how Bambam feels about Jackson.

“Mark’s so pretty. No wonder Jackson likes him. He’s nice.” Bambam pauses, but not because he’s done. Yugyeom could never be so lucky. “Would you fuck Mark?”

Yugyeom cranes his head as best he can to stare at Bambam in horror. “What?”

“I would,” Bambam continues cheerfully.

Yugyeom can’t believe this is his life. “Oh my god, _why_?”

“Because he’s pretty.”

“That’s not what I-” Yugyeom sighs. “Never mind.”

“You’re weird, Yugyeom,” Bambam tells him with a laugh, then adds, “Mark’s so skinny, though. Don’t think he could hold me down enough. Do you?”

Yugyeom almost wishes he’d let Sanghyuk take care of Bambam, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

When they get back to their room Yugyeom sits Bambam down in his own bed and gets him a bottle of water. By the time Yugyeom gets back from the bathroom, the bottle is empty and Bambam’s waiting for him—in _Yugyeom’s_ bed, tucked under the covers like he belongs there.

“You’re back,” he says happily, sitting up. He’s shirtless again. Yugyeom glances frantically at the brand new pile of clothes on the floor, hoping Bambam’s at least kept his underwear on. Bambam gets naked fast enough sober, and that’s nothing compared to how shameless he can be when he’s drunk.

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom asks, forcing a laugh. “Go sleep in your own bed.”

“But I want to sleep with you,” Bambam insists. Yugyeom’s so glad Bambam’s probably too drunk to notice how _that_ has Yugyeom’s face overheating, and too far away to hear how his heart is pounding so hard it feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest. “You’re warm.”

Which, okay. Bambam had crawled into Yugyeom’s bed a few times during the winter months, complaining about the cold weather, but it’s April. “It’s not cold anymore, remember?” Yugyeom reminds him.

“So? Sleep with me!”

Yugyeom sighs but gives in. It takes long enough to win an argument with Bambam when he’s sober, and Yugyeom’s tired. He’ll probably fall asleep pretty fast. He can handle this for one night.

He doesn’t really expect Bambam to take it easy on him, though; sure enough, Bambam wiggles back against him, tangles their legs together, pulls Yugyeom’s arm tighter around his waist. It’s like he won't be satisfied until they’re spooning as tight as can be. “You’re warm,” he mumbles. “It’s nice.”

Yugyeom is _boiling_ , every inch of him ready to ignite from having Bambam this close. But he can’t just let Bambam be cold. If this is what Bambam wants from him, then so be it. “Just—go to sleep,” he says, and if his voice chokes on the words a little as Bambam squeezes his hand, well, it doesn’t seem like Bambam’s noticing.

Bambam nods. “Hey, Yugyeom?”

“Yeah?” Yugyeom asks warily. The last thing he wants is to hear more of Bambam’s thoughts about Jackson and Mark.

Instead, Bambam hums contentedly. “You’re my favorite,” he tells him.

Yugyeom swallows. “You too,” he mumbles after a moment.

He lies awake for a long time after Bambam’s fallen asleep, quietly aching.


End file.
